


Fascination

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [31]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry 5 (Game), Drabble, Feelings, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: "…Why do you even care?" Nico grinned. "Are you interested in Dante?"Nero knew he should say something in response. "Yeah. As a fuckin' devil hunter."





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> 78\. "Do you want to come too?"

"What do you like so much about the old man?"

"What'd you say?" Nico glared at Nero, pulling a cigarette away from her lips.

"You're stinking up the truck. Again."

Nico rolled her eyes. "Not that one." She took a puff and pointed out, "You said something before that."

"Don't tell me you're getting senile too, Nico."

"_Too?_"

"Just like Dante you were drooling over."

Nico swung at Nero the severed demon foot she had been studying. "I. Was. NOT. Drooling."

Nero shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Besides," Nico went on, putting the piece of demon down on the table, "Dante's not senile. Old enough to have worked with Grandma, but still."

"_But still_ what?"

"…Why do you even care?" Nico grinned. "Are you interested in Dante?"

Nero knew he should say something in response. "Yeah. As a fuckin' devil hunter."

Nico laughed her head off. "Sure, I believe you," she managed to breathe out between laughs. "Like me curious about him because he knew my grandmother, huh?"

"…Just like that."

Nero wished he could believe that he thought of Dante solely for the older man's skills as a hunter. 

Dante had Nero's attention at the moment their eyes met for the first time in Fortuna, when Dante had shot Sanctus. It was awesome to watch someone putting an end to the boring sermons, but there was also something about the encounter Nero had yet to articulate. However, he had never felt it necessary to find words for his own feelings, and trying to get words out of Nico didn't help.

Then, the phone started to ring, bringing Nero back to reality. "Devil May Cry."

"Hey, kid."

"…What do you want, old man?"

"A helping hand."

"Ask Gl… Trish. Or Lady."

"Already did." Dante chuckled, which only lasted a few seconds before he lowered his voice. "Do you want to come too?"

Nero bit his lip and answered, "Alright. Where do you need me?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
